octonautsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Very Vegimal Christmas/transcript
(In the Kitchen,Tunip finished to make the Cake looks like an Octopod.) Tunip: Ah!(All the Vegimals are burble.) Tominnow: (to Tunip)(she burble.) Tunip: (to Tominnow)(he burble.) Tominnow: (she burble) Tunip: (he eat biscuits looks like a christmas tree.)(he burbles contentedly.)Barrot?(He smell the green kelp cakes.)(to Barrot) Mmmm...excellent! Codish: Super!Super! Tunip: (to Codish)Codish!(he's going through the front of the cake that Codish handled,he decorating the cake,and he burble.) Codish: (to Tunip)Super,Tunip.(he slide through the wet thing and the cake's going down.) Tunip: (he gasp,catch the cake,and Grouber open the oven then,the cake is in there.)(Grouber closed the oven) Tunip: (to Grouber)Super,Grouber.(they jump and hi-five) Vegimals: (to Tunip)Tunip,huh!(they struggle) Tunip: (he run to them and carry the dishes,and he going to the H.Q.)(the pepper is drop to the floor, Codish put the pepper.) Codish: Uh-oh!(he going also to the H.Q to chase Tunip,but he hit through the wall.) (In the H.Q,Kwazii is decorating the christmas tree,Shellington carry the decoration,Dashi put the stokings in the near of the main octoalert,Captain Barnacles and Peso are wrapping present.) Captain Barnacles: (he fold the side of the wrapper.)Oh,uh(he fold the other side of the wrapper.)stick it over there(he handle in the front.)there....Oh!(his christmas wrapper is back to normal.)(Peso wrapped the present fast.)(the Vegimals are walking through the table.) Tweak: (to the Vegimals.)Look out,Vegimals.(the train is coming to the Vegimals ,the train whistles,and they run behind the train.)Christmas train coming through.(the Vegimals are escape,and stop running.Captain Barnacles and Peso are walk through the front of the dining table.) Captain Barnacles: (to Tunip)Tunip,how's the christmas feast coming along? Kwazii: I can hardly wait,mateys. Peso: (he sniffs the kelp loafs.)Ah....that christmas kelp loaf smells delicious!(Peso smells again and Captain Barnacles also.) Tunip: (to Captain Barnacles)(he burble)(Shellington translates he say.) Shellington: (to Captain Barnacles)Tunip says the christmas feast should be ready about an hour. Tunip: (he burble) Shellington: But first,they have to set the table Peso: Oooh....I love this part.(first,the Vegimals prepare the table.) Tominnow: Wheee!(second,they prepare the some plates,spoon,fork,salt and pepper.) Barrot: (he jump and catch some plates.)(they put also the hankerchief,spoons,mug and forks.Grouber carry the Octopod cake,he going through the table.) Grouber: (he taste it,and he burble contentedly.) Tunip: (to Grouber)Grouber!(he checks the content of the table to make sure it is complete.)(he burbles)sala,pepper(he looks on the other side of the table.)sala,pepper(other side)sala....(Codish's coming with a pepper.) Codish: (he burble)There you go.(he makes sneeze and wrecks the decoration of the table)Aaatchooo!Woo-hoo-hoo(They giggle.) Tunip: (sad)Codish. Captain Barnacles: (to the Vegimals)Let us help you with that.You vegimals are already busy enough. Kwazii: (to the Vegimals)Aye,I don't know how we ever got by without these little mateys. Peso: (to Kwazii)Me either.(to Shellington)Shellington,tell us again how you met them. Shellington: (to Peso)My pleasure,Peso!It was years ago that I discovered the vegimals.Of course,I didn't know they were vegimals at first.I was out doing some research.When I found something unusual on the side of the Octopod.As far as I could tell,they were eggs.But they were bigger than any fish eggs I'd ever seen.In any case,it wasn't safe leave them outside.So I brought them back to my lab to study.I kept a close watch on them day and night.Then,one morning,I awoke to a strange noise.(in his mind the vegimals burble and sing.)It sounded like singing.And that's when I met Tunip.I'd never seen anything like them!They seen to be half-vegetable and half-animal so I called them....Vegimals! Captain Barnacles: (to Shellington)Well,the Octopod wouldn't be the same without them. Vegimals: Cheepa-cheepa!(Tunip sniffs the toasted christmas cake.) Tunip: (he burble and the vegimals goes to the Kitchen to see the cake.They gasp and whimper.He open the oven,he handle it and he faint.)Uhh! Vegimals: Tunip! (In the H.Q,Dashi is wondered what she see.In the octomap,she see that have a lake in the seafloor.) Dashi: (the computer beeps.)That doesn't making it sense. Captain Barnacles: (to Dashi)What is it Dashi? Dashi: (to Captain Barnacles)There's something strange on the map,Captain.It almost looks like a lake right here on the seafloor. Captain Barnacles: A lake?At the bottom of the Ocean? Professor Inkling: Oh,my!Now this is a Christmas surprise! Captain Barnacles: (to Professor Inkling)So,you know what this thing is,Professor? Professor Inkling: (to Captain Barnacles)I think I do,Captain.If I'm not mistaken,its a brine lake. Shellington: Brine lakes are made of really salty water that settles on the seafloor. Professor Inkling: There very rare.In fact,I've never actually seen one. Shellington: Well,what are we waiting for?Let's go and take a look. Dashi: (to Shellington)I'm coming too.I'd love to take some photos. Captain Barnacles: Just be back in time for the feast. Shellington: (to Captain Barnacles)Don't worry,just be back in a jiffy.(Dashi,Shellington,and Professor Inkling are going to the Launch bay.) (Back to the Kitchen,Tunip preparing again the Christmas cake,the vegimals barble tune"Deck the Halls"while they preparing the Christmas feast.Tunip put in the oven the Christmas cake and turn on the oven.Codish and Tominnow are preparing the cup cakes,and Tunip going in the other side of the Kitchen.In the Gup-E,Shellington,Dashi,and Professor Inkling are going into the brine lake.) Shellington: There it is,the brine lake.(they going to the front of the lake.) Professor Inkling: Incredible!(he pick a rock and throw into the lake.) Dashi: Cool!It's water that's underwater! Shellington: (to Dashi)That's right,the brine lakes are so salty hardly anything can live in them,but there are lots of little creatures around the edges.(to the crab)Well,hello there,Merry Christmas! Crab: (scared)It's coming!It's coming! Shellington: Yes,Christmas seem come faster every year doesn't it? Crab: Aargh!(he run as fast as he can.) Shellington: (wondered)Huh?(the blob's going to them and they gasp.)Jumping Jellyfish! (Back in the Kitchen,Tunip and the vegimals are ready again for the feast.) Tunip: Vegimals,to move out!(the one of the vegimal is drop the kelp cakes that Codish slide.)Nooooo!(Barrot catch all the plate that the kelp cake up here,he jump through the vegimals' head and Tunip catch the third plate.)Phew!Thanks,Barrot!(the vegimals take their plates and burble,and Tunip clears his throat.)Vegimals to move out!(All the vegimals are going to the H.Q again.) (In the H.Q,Captain Barnacles' wondered that Dashi,Shellington,and Professor Inkling aren't going to the Octopod.) Captain Barnacles: (wondered)Hmm....Shellington,Dashi and Inkling still haven't returned.(he rubs his chin.) Shellington: (on radio)Captain,come in,Captain! Captain Barnacles: (to Shellington)Shellington,what's happened? Shellington: It's got us,Captain....can't get out....a great....big....slimy....!(the radio contact is cut and went stactic.) Captain Barnacles: Shellington,come in,Shellington!(to Kwazii,Peso and Tweak)Kwazii,Peso,Tweak to the Gup-C. Kwazii: (to Captain Barnacles)Aye-aye,Captain.(they go to the launch bay to resque Shellington and the others.The Vegimals are coming in the H.Q,they burble and chatter.) Category:Episode Transcripts